dearth_pediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mammals
Mammals are vertebrate animals constituting the class Mammalia, and characterized by the presence of mammary glands which in females produce milk for feeding their young, a neocortex, fur or hair, and three middle ear bones. It contains 20 species of mammals around the world of DE"arth. List of Mammals * Marsupials ** Marsupial grizzly ** Marsupial bloodsucker ** Marsupial shrew ** Marsupial sharp-toother ** Marsupial sloth ** Grumptodon ** Grabble ** Glide Bat ** Hoparoo ** Mineral Mouse ** Slender Rat ** Marcostald ** Opossum ** Thylacine ** Malakopi * Canidae ** Wild Dog ** Dire Wolf ** Clan Wolf ** Phantom Wolf ** Bloodfang Glider wolf ** Glider wolf ** Tree Wolf ** Bloodhound ** Coyote ** Akita ** Beagle ** Husky ** Bulldog ** Bull Terrier ** Corgi ** Doberman ** Fox ** Grey Wolf ** Labrador retriever ** Rottweiler ** Jackal ** Boxer ** Cerberus ** Hellflame Ceberus * Felidae ** Tiger raptor cat ** Bengal tiger ** Smilodon ** Bobcat ** Lynx ** Coastal cougar ** Double-Tailed Lion ** Snow lion ** Lizion ** Nian lion ** Tyrannotiger ** Saborach ** Sphynx cat ** Bombay cat ** Short-hair cat ** Jaguar ** Short-Tailed cougar ** Cougar ** Leopard ** Dinofelis ** Cheetah * Ursidae ** Elven Bear ** Aasari Bear ** Polar Bear ** Horned Bear ** Cave Bear ** Giant Panda ** Brown Bear ** Black Bear ** Owlbear ** Arzuros ** Mor'du * Pinnipeds ** Beaked Seal ** Rhinoceros Seal ** Mustache Seal ** Tusked Seal ** Maguma * Primates ** Monkeys *** Mustache Monkey *** Yokai Monkey *** Apidium *** Pearspring Macaque *** Godinotia *** Goldspring Macaque *** Squirrel Monkey *** Proboscis monkey *** Golden lion tamarin *** Olive baboon *** Black snub-nosed monkey *** Venezuelan red howler *** Capuchin Monkey ** Apes *** Clan Ape *** Fanged Gorilla *** Rajang *** Furious Rajang *** Orangutan *** Konga *** Yeitota ** Lemurs *** Ring-tailed lemur *** Red ruffed lemur *** Blue tailed lemur *** Common brown lemur *** Black lemur *** Tree lemur *** Aye-Aye *** Mouse lemur *** Kecha Wacha *** Ash Kecha Wacha *** Scarecrow Kecha Wacha * Hominids ** Homo Sapiens ** Homo Gigantis ** Homo Cyclopes ** Cave Dwarf ** Dwarf ** Neanderthals ** Australopithecus ** Mountain Dwarfs * Proboscidea ** Eastern Elephant ** Filter Elephant ** Einstein Elephant ** Bullhead Mammoth ** Turok Mammoth ** Woolly Mammoth ** Deinotherium ** Megalophant ** Moeritherium ** Platybelodon ** Fisherphant ** Blood-tusk mammoth ** Gammoth ** Gammthus ** Stegotetrabelodon * Cetaceans ** Cave Whale ** Beluga Whale ** Battering Ram Whale ** High-Finned Whale ** Heavenly Whale ** Gray Whale ** Humpback Orca ** Mohawk Orca ** Blue Orca ** Common Dolphin ** Blunt-snouted dolphin ** River Dolphin ** Unicorn Dolphin ** Long-finned Dolphin ** Griffin Dolphin ** Double-finned Dolphin ** Mohawk Dolphin ** Scimitar-Horned Dolphin ** Titan Dolphin ** Spear Dolphin ** Circle-finned Porpoise ** Oceanic Porpoise ** Basilosaurus ** Mother whale ** Odobenocetops * Sirenia ** Cowanatee ** Mosawanatee ** Diamond-tail Manatee ** Dugong ** Asialan Dugong ** Pink Dugong ** Coypocetus ** Coastel coypocetus ** Saint Orleans Coypocetus * Xenarthra * Ground Sloths ** Eremotherium ** Megatherium ** Thalassocnus * Tree sloths ** Two-toed sloth ** Three-toed sloth * Sloth rats ** Sloth rat ** Western sloth rat ** Bloodclaw sloth rat ** Desert sloth rat ** Trunked sloth rat * Zino Sloths ** Agralba ** Zinosloth ** Upsidedown Treeclimber ** Shad-chi ** Sekemeti ** Pigmiti ** Hildridis ** Arendallas * Armadillos ** Ankylodillo ** Nine-banded armadillo ** Golden armadillo ** Terra armadillo ** Spined armadillo * Monotremes ** Starbill ** Secodontotherium ** Crested echidna ** Wood echidna ** Stegoechidna * Rodentia ** Porcupines *** Yard Porcupine *** Garden Porcupine *** Snow Porcupine *** Brown Porcupine *** Giant Wood Porcupine ** Rats *** Shark Rat *** Drowning rat *** Dire Cave Rat *** Sewer Rat ** Mice *** Snow Mouse *** Western jumping mouse *** Meadow jumping mouse *** Eastern jumping mouse *** Beach mouse *** Tailess Mouse *** Long-eared mouse *** Fish mouse *** Dolphin mouse *** Fancy mouse *** Black-spotted mouse *** Hopper Mouse *** Tailless Mouse ** Squirrels *** Fox squirrel *** Orange squirrel *** Winged squirrel *** Thirteen-lined ground squirrel *** Grey Squirrel *** Arctic ground squirrel *** Woodland Chipmunk *** Eastern Chipmunk *** Europian Chipmunk ** Beavers *** Sea Beaver *** Common Beaver ** Chinchilla *** Long-tailed chinchilla *** Grey bellied chinchilla *** Snow Chinchilla ** Cavy *** Domestic guinea pig *** Cabybara *** Mountain cavy ** Bamboo Rats *** Half-striped bamboo rat *** Bamboo rat *** Black-backed bamboo rat *** Narrow-striped bamboo rat ** Even-toed Ungulates *** Suidae **** Domesticated pig **** Armor-headed warthog **** Wild Boar **** Spiked Boar **** Crimean pygmy boar *** Tylopoda **** Woolly Camel **** Camel **** Giant Camel **** Ilama *** Hippopotamidae **** Boaropotamus **** Rhino Hippopotamus *** Bovidae **** Alcelaphinae ***** Wildebeest **** Bovinae ***** Plains Bison ***** Coralia Bison ***** Devilhorn Bison ***** Mountain Bison ***** Steppe Bison ***** Rhinocow ***** Mooncalf ***** Priestess Ox ***** Dragon Ox ***** Domestic yak ***** Aurochs ***** Texos Longhorn ***** Arouquesa ***** Highland cattle ***** Corriente **** Caprinae ***** Domestic Goat ***** Tablet-Horned Ibex ***** Domestic Sheep ***** Mountain Goat ***** Bighorn Sheep **** Hippotraginae ***** Scimitar oryx ***** Elephant oryx ***** Mohawk horn oryx ***** Aztec oryx ***** Moon-crested addax ***** Single-horned addax **** Antilocapridae ***** Pronghorn **** Giraffoidea ***** Kelbiraffe ***** Sambian Giraffe ***** Okapi ***** Sivatherium **** Cervidae ***** White-tailed deer ***** Mega deer ***** Sunhorn deer ***** Elk ***** Spiral-horned elk ***** Black and white elk ***** Frost moose ***** Forest Moose **** Lagomorpha ***** Leporidae ****** Marsh rabbit ****** Arctic Hare ****** White-tailed jackrabbit ****** Black-tailed jackrabbit ****** Cottontail Rabbit ****** Super rabbit ***** Chiroptera ****** Long-eared bat ****** Hammer-headed bat ****** Tricolored bat ****** Big brown bat ****** Death gleaners ****** Skua bats ****** Flying Fox ***** Odd-toed ungulates ****** Equidae ******* Wild horse ******* Spined horse ******* Sparta horse ******* Ant-eater horse ******* Mohawk Horse ******* Dog-tongue horse ******* Angler Horse ******* Donkey ******* Sambian Zebra ******* Southern Sambian Zebra ******* Eohippus ******* Propalaeotherium ******* Hipparion ******* Rhinohorse ******* Kirin ******* Oroshi Kirin ****** Tapir ******* Long-Hoofed tapir ******* Elephant tapir ******* Panda tapir ****** Rhinoceros ******* Hornless rhinoceros ******* Woolly rhinoceros ******* Moon-Horned rhinoceros ******* Trihorn rhinoceros ******* Mammotherium ******* Elasmotherium ****** Pholidota ******* Pangolin ****** Talpidae ******* Grey Mole ******* Plate-tooth mole ******* All-seeing mole ******* Mammoth mole ******* Clarokathos ****** Heterocephalidae ******* Molerat ******** Terra Molerat ******** Big-headed mole-rat Category:Animal classes Category:Creatures Category:Bestiary